The present invention relates generally to a device for removal of gases from liquids, particularly liquids delivered to a patient during a medical procedure.
When introducing a liquid to a patient, to minimize the risk of injury to the patient from air embolism, it is generally necessary to eliminate air or other gases from the liquid delivery. My U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,225, which is incorporated herein by reference, is directed to a device that serves this purpose.
However, I determined that it is desirable to improve on this device. For example, it is desirable to reduce the pressure drop across the debubbler for improved efficiency. Also, my prior device requires an external vacuum. I have determined that in some applications an external vacuum is not readily available, particularly in third world countries. Accordingly, I determined there is a need for a more efficient device which also can provide its own vacuum.